A Ripple
by The Bickering Kingdom
Summary: When Severus wakes up alive in the past he knows that it is his responsibility to change the future. Mild Dumbledore bashing. Grey Severus, Grey Hermione and Grey Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **A massive thank you to my beta Isabellatrixxx who made this a hundred times better.**

* * *

Prologue: Here We Go Again

His head throbs as it hovers over the toilet. He shouldn't have drunk so much last night, that much was clear as he gripped the edge of the bowl while his stomach spasmed painfully. But if anyone deserved to drink, it was him.

He should be dead. But he isn't. He's alive. Except not in his own time. No, he has to wake up in the past- and the real kicker to it is that it's two days after Lily died.

He's too late. Again. Too late to save the woman he loved, but early enough to get front row seats to watch everything go to hell. Except he wasn't going to let that happen like it did last time. No. This time, he wasn't going to let Dumbledore and Voldemort use people to fight for them.

He, Severus Snape, was going to change it all. He raises his head proudly, determination glinting in his eyes until the world begins to swim before them and he has to grab the bowl with one hand to keep from falling.

He blinks his blurry vision into focus and tries to first thing to happen was the Lestranges' imprisonment and Alice and Frank being tortured into insanity. Bile rises suddenly in his throat and he takes a deep, calming breath.

If he could only change that, then there shouldn't be any reason he couldn't change everything else. Right?

He had a plan. It was actually quite a good one, considering he'd thought of it blinding drunk.

He had to give Bellatrix the thing that she wanted more than anything else and he already had the perfect child picked out for her: Hermione Granger. A mudblood. A ghost of a smile passes across his unshaven, haggard face at the thought of tricking the Death Eater into caring for the very thing she sought to destroy.

He planned to erase her real parents' memories of her and then take her to Bellatrix. He'd tell Bellatrix that the girl's father was Regulus Black and her mother a Pureblood whore who wasn't fit to raise the child. Convince her that the Dark Lord's last orders to him were to give Hermione to Bellatrix to raise as her own. With a child to raise Bellatrix wouldn't persuade Rodolphus, Rabastan and Barty to go after the Longbottoms. She wouldn't. She couldn't possibly.

The Lestranges would lie like every other Death Eater to save their own skin- shamelessly. Sure, he felt guilty of robbing the Grangers of their daughter- but the girl was better off with a magical family, even if that family were the Lestranges.

Everything he was going to do was to save lives on both sides and avoid another war.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **A Great Many Thanks to My Beta Isabellatrixxx. Any mistakes you find are entirely mine.**

* * *

The child sleeps soundly in his arms as he walks up the long path to Lestrange Manor. It's getting dark, he notes, as the gravel crunches rhythmically under his feet. Severus has always loved the dark. However, he doesn't imagine the girl would react well to waking up in pitch blackness in the arms of a stranger.

He juggles Hermione in his arms and as gets to the door, he knocks as gently as possible, his knuckles tapping lightly on the old wooden door. A hideous groaning sound rings out into the silent night and he cringes as the door swings open. Before his eyes crouches one of the ugliest House Elves he has ever had the misfortune to see.

He has only been here a handful of times before, but he knows his way around. He makes his way down the poorly lit hallway to the living room. He can just about see generations of Lestrange portraits on the grey walls and the dark green marble floor.

It's Bellatrix shadow he sees first before his eyes spot her real could see Bellatrix pacing back and forwards, something she did when she was under stress and with Dark Lord gone he can imagine that she is feeling very stressed.

Only the back of Rodolphus' head was visible to Severus from where he was standing.

He clears his throat to alert them to his presence. Rodolphus turns slightly to look him with anger burning in his eyes and Bellatrix does what comes most naturally to her in strange situations- she raises her wand.

What the hell are you doing here?" Bellatrix snapped, her eyes fixed on the girl in his arms.

"Always a pleasure to see you too, Bellatrix," Severus drawled, ignoring her glare. "We need to talk."

"Who's the kid?" Rodolphus questioned, his tone of voice abrupt but still softer than his wife's.

"This," Severus answered, entering the large living room and crossing it in long strides, "Is Hermione Walburga Black." He places her gently down in the armchair next to Rudolphus.

"Regulus is her father. He was sending money to her mother, but that money has now stopped." Severus explained, his tone giving no indication that he was lying.

"The last orders the Dark Lord gave me were to retrieve Hermione Black and bring her to Bellatrix."

Severus could see Bellatrix mulling this information over. If she believed him everything would be fine, but if she didn't he was a dead man. He can feel his heart beating faster and he hoped that Bellatrix or Rodolphus could see that he felt nervous.

"Why would the Dark Lord send you and not me?" Bellatrix quizzed, a dangerous glint in her eyes. "I'm her blood."

Severus tries to keep his voice neutral as his palms begin to sweat. "That is a question only the Dark Lord can answer for you. When he returns- which I am sure he will- you can ask him yourself. However, until that time, your efforts are best directed into raising Hermione."

"Rodolphus, go and fetch me Narcissa," Bellatrix ordered, the harshness of her tone indicating it was better he just do as he was asked.

It amazed Severus how quickly Rodolphus left the room. Always the faithful dog willing to do his mistress bidding.

Severus watched intently as Bellatrix tilted her head and looked at Hermione.

Like she was searching for something. For what, Severus didn't know.

"She looks a little like Aunt Walburga did at that age in the photos I've seen." Bellatrix remarked, lifting her head to look at Severus.

And it was in that moment that Severus knew that she knew he was lying. His deception had failed. But as he watched Bellatrix caress the child's face he realised the game wasn't up yet.

Bellatrix had wanted a child so desperately and for so long, she was willing to go along with the pretence. Bellatrix looks up at him again and he can see that mistrust in her eyes. While she's willing to raise the girl he knows that she will never trust him ever.

Rodolphus comes back in and mutters something in her ear, she smiles at him and takes his hands. They look at each other then at Hermione.

He felt the tension that had been strung out in every muscle of his body since he'd thought of this insane plan finally leave him. The small tremor in his hands ceased and he allowed himself to relax. If he could get Bellatrix to care for Hermione, then the Longbottoms would be okay.

They would all be one step further away from the most disastrous war the wizarding world had ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **A massive thank you to my reviewers, readers and everyone who has followed/favourites the story.**

 **A great big thank you to my Beta Isabellatrixxx.**

* * *

Everyone knew that Severus loathed Sirius Black and he always would. He was a selfish bully who had spent years making Severus life a misery. However, the pure hatred he felt for Peter Pettigrew burnt hotter and brighter than it ever would for Sirius; it had simmered inside him for decades and now that he was so close to the snivelling, spineless coward it was close to boiling over.

That was why he was going to stop the stupid Mutt from getting himself thrown in Azkaban by the ignoble, wormtailed rat who'd conspired against Lily's life. Severus relaxed his fists, not remembering when he'd clenched them.

It did occur to him to track Peter down, kill him, and let Sirius rot in Azkaban because he couldn't prove his innocence. In fact, he would relish the opportunity to exact his revenge- the only thing that stopped him from doing so was that Sirius had been willing to die to protect Lily and her son.

A sneer pulled at his features. What a loyal little dog. He was currently in the process of tracking Sirius instead. There were a handful of places he thought Sirius might be: Severus was grateful that he'd managed to convince Dumbledore to let him have a leave of absence from Hogwarts for a few weeks.

He had a lot to do and a terribly short time to do it. He ran his fingers through his hair, tired mind wandering to Narcissa Malfoy.

While he was on his quest of searching for Sirius he had persuaded Narcissa to take Draco and temporarily move in with the were two main reasons that he'd (not so subtly) begged her to move in with Bellatrix for a while. One: he needed to make sure that Bellatrix and Rodolphus were coping with Hermione and that had been the argument he'd presented her with- Narcissa would love to lord it over Bellatrix that she was the better caretaker. And two: in three days' time, Lucius was going to be arrested. Narcissa had found that to be a little distressing last time.

 **L*I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K**

A strong smell of stale sweat and vomit greeted Severus the moment he opened the rusty metal door. The floor was covered in broken glass, chocolate wrappers and ripped paper. The blue paint on the walls was chipped and peeling, its faded colour just adding to the sadness of this place.

This was the last place on Severus' list of where to find Sirius. It was a safe house used by the Order. Or at least it had been, until the Death Eaters discovered its location.

It was hard to believe now, as years of dust and neglect muted his footsteps, but this place used to be beautiful. Everything clean and in its proper place. There had been a large wooden bookcase that had a mixture of Magical and Muggle books, a variety ornaments the most common being of cats.

Now it looked more like a rubbish tip and slap bang in the middle of it was Sirius Black. Passed out, snoring and drooling on the cold wooden crunched underneath his feet with each step forward Severus took.

The closer he got, the more pathetic Sirius looked to him. He was trying to decide on the cruellest or most amusing way to wake him up when, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted that Sirius' wand was halfway across the room."Idiot." Severus muttered, quietly to himself.

Sirius was lucky that Severus at this moment in time didn't mean him any harm, because he had left himself wide open to be attacked or killed.

Severus stood there still deliberating how to wake him. A gentle nudge with his foot, shaking him really hard, a spell, a hex…He settled for a gentle, satisfying kick to the ribs. The first time his foot connected with Sirius' side, the man made a grunting sound but didn't open his eyes. It took Severus several increasingly more spirited taps with his boot to get a response.

"What?" Sirius slurred, slowly opening his blood shot eyes. Severus rolled his own eyes- a still drunk Sirius Black he really could do without.

"I'm here to bring you to Dumbledore so you can explain that Peter betrayed Lily and James before you get yourself thrown Azkaban." Severus said, his tone flat and his voice emotionless.

"I never know you cared, Severus," Sirius scoffed with a raised eyebrow, prying himself up of the his unshaven face, he glared at Severus.

"I don't care about you," Severus spat, his face wrinkled up in disgust at the state of the once mighty Sirius Black. "But I cared deeply for Lily and she died to save Harry. He needs you in his life. Not in Azkaban."

Sirius let out a laugh, a bitter broken laugh that Severus had heard many times over the years. So many faces flashed before his eyes and the one thing they had in common was they'd all lost someone they cared about for what seemed like no reason at all.

"I don't even know where my godson is right now." Sirius grated out harshly, running his fingers through his matted hair. Severus couldn't stop the grimacing, it should have been Dumbledore's job to explain that the boy had been left with Petunia's family.

He schooled his expression into neutrality. "I know where he is and if you listen to me then by tomorrow he'll be with you. I'll make sure of it." Severus claimed, praying that Sirius for once would listen. If Sirius listened then Peter would go to Azkaban, not him. Peter wouldn't be able to help bring the Dark Lord back. Harry would grow up with someone who loved him.

"I'll listen. It's not like I have anything else left to lose." Sirius sighed, swaying slightly.

Severus let out a deep sigh, mentally going through what he should and shouldn't say to Sirius in this moment of time."The Dark Lord will return," Severus began, his voice betraying not betraying the many emotions he felt. "When he does Harry will be in danger but not just him. Lots of innocent people will die and I want to prevent that."Severus looked Sirius deep in his haunted, unfocused eyes, trying desperately to get him to believe what he was saying because it was the truth.

"Tell me that you don't want to keep Harry safe and I'll leave you here to do whatever you want." Severus told him coldly. Silence stretched out between the pair. Severus could hear his own heart beating and it felt like an eternity had passed before Sirius answered, a shadow of the once formidable man echoing in his voice as his dark eyes bored into Severus'.

"If I listen to you, then Harry will be safe, right?" Sirius asked slowly, clarity returning to his words as he looked at Severus as if seeing him for the first time. "Because I promised James and Lily that I would always keep him safe."

 **AN: Review and tell me what you think of the story so far. I should have the next chapter posted for this some time in the next week.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **AN: This Chapter is Unbetaed as I haven't heard back from my beta so all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Severus stood in an abandoned field miles away from anything or anyone with his eyes shut as a cold gust of wind hit his face. It was small things like this that reminded him that he was still alive. None of this was a dream or a twisted nightmare where he fails to save anyone.

As he breathes in the cold air Severus lets his mind wander to the night before when he had stood outside the Longbottoms house. He had waited and watched all through the night with his nerves on edge. He was happy when the sun began to rise, Alice and Frank were safe completely unaware that they were ever in danger.

Alice and Frank being okay was almost as good as the news that Peter Pettigrew was on his way to Azkaban. The suffering Peter would go through once the Dementors got hold of him was almost enough to make Severus gleeful.

The wind picks up, but still Severus keeps his eyes firmly shut as he mulls over that Harry would still have to stay with the Dursleys. Dumbledore wouldn't budge on that, but both Sirius and Remus were able to visit the boy. The Dursleys would have to treat Harry better with Sirius and Remus checking up on him.

All he cared about was that Lily's son was safe and happy. He was unsure what he could do next that would make a real and save lives.

A few drops of rain hits his face and Severus with a large sigh opens his eyes it was to go.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at Lestrange Manor**

"Bloody Hell!." Hermione giggled, throwing her head back in delight as Bellatrix glared Rodolphus with as much anger she could muster.

Rodolphus could feel himself squirming on the spot under his wife's powerful angry glare.

"Bloody Hell, Bloody Hell, Bloody Hell. " Draco repeated, with an angelic smile. Narcissa joined in glaring at her brother-in-law and, just as angrily as her sister was.

"Why did you have to teach Hermione to say that?" Bellatrix demanded, her eyes firmly fixed on her husband.

"I stubbed my toe and the words just slipped out. How was to know she's basically a parrot and would repeat it." Rodolphus huffed, his eyes scanning where his wife was standing to make sure there wasn't anything she could throw him. The last time they argued Bellatrix had thrown a vase at him.

"Yes, but now Draco won't stop saying it either and I would much prefer it if my son didn't go around saying bloody hell!." Narcissa hissed, when angered she was just as terrifying as her older sister. The difference between them was it took a lot to annoy Narcissa whereas if someone breathed too loud it aggravated Bellatrix.

Draco let out a loud cry as Hermione stole his toy and then decided to hit him with it. Hermione flashed a triumphant grin at the grown up as Narcissa rushed over to Draco and scooped him up then tried to soothe him.

Bellatrix picked Hermione up who scowled at being lifted up by the older woman.

"Hermione you do not hit Draco." Bellatrix gently scolded, as Hermione squirmed in her arms. She was keeping her voice softer than she would for anyone else in the world.

"Down now!" Hermione whined, loudly kicking her small legs wildly.

Rodolphus stood there looking amused at his wife's struggle to hold Hermione. He was tempted to get a camera so he'd have proof that Bellatrix, who could send grown men into floods of tears was struggling with a little girl.

"Hermione Walburga Black, hold still!." Bellatrix demanded.

"Pwease put me down Mama?." Hermione asked, Rodolphus and Narcissa saw Bellatrix's facial expression soften at the word "Mama" and knew that in the moment the brief battle of wills was won by Hermione.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **AN: This Chapter is Unbetaed as I haven't been able to get a response from my beta.**

 **AN2: Thank you to everyone who has followed/favorited/read/reviewed the story so far.**

* * *

The sound of music and chatter fills the room, anyone who's anyone is here. All wearing their newest and most expensive clothes, their smiles hiding so many sins.

Severus would have rejected Lucius's invitation, but Dumbledore wouldn't let him. Dumbledore was suspicious that this was all a ruse for the Death Eaters to meet up and sent Severus along spying. It was an excuse for the wealthy to get together and brag how well off they were, to gossip and drink. Severus wasn't one of them and everyone knew it.

The only child here is Hermione, who happily repeats the name Hermione Black to anyone who asks her. Bellatrix bring the girl to the party is one of the reasons Severus doubts his choice of leaving Hermione with her, but it's too late for doubts now.

Either Bellatrix or Rodolphus has charmed the girl's hair jet black, her eyes a darker shade of brown. Whether it was to convince themselves she truly was a member of the Black family or everyone else he wasn't sure. The way Hermione was acting was certainly like someone from the Black family. Severus was amazed by what only a few months of being in Bellatrix's care could do to someone.

"She's adorable Bellatrix." Severus hears Ava Zabini say.

"Yes and she knows it, she uses it against my parents and Aunt Walburga to get them to buy her things," Bellatrix replied, her voice full of pride.

Severus isn't listening to this conversation on purpose, it's just they are too close for him to tune them out.

"There's no doubt that Hermione is going to end up in Slytherin," Ava tells Bellatrix.

It's then it hits Severus that one day he will have a mini Bellatrix in his house who he'll have to keep happy or face the Bellatrix's wrath.

Severus from the corner of his eye can see Hermione toddling over towards him with Rodolphus and Rabastan trailing close behind. Everyone can hear her shriek that she can walk all on her own and doesn't want either of the men to pick her up.

No one reacts to her loudness outwardly because this girl is important to Bellatrix and one negative comment about her behaviour would not go down well with the older Witch.

"Who is he?" Hermione asked, pointing at Severus and looking at Rodolphus.

"That's Severus Snape, he's a good friend of Lucius and Narcissa." Rodolphus replied, his tone slightly tired and Severus gets the feeling that in whatever timeline Hermione asks nothing, but questions.

Hermione tilted her head to one side, letting the information sink in. "Sev, pick me up."Hermione demanded, her little face serious.

Severus picked Hermione somewhat reluctantly up and she started jabbing him in the face with her little fingers trying to get some reaction from him.

He sat there unresponsive and fully aware that Bellatrix was watching him almost daring him to tell Hermione off.

* * *

 **AN3: I'd love for this to get up to 50 reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **AN: A massive thank you to everyone who has followed/favorited/read/reviewed the story so far.**

* * *

Petunia Dursley lays in bed with her eyes wide open waiting to hear the front door open and then Vernon's footsteps on the stairs, but those sounds do not come. She has no idea where he had stormed out too after their argument. He usually comes home after a few hours of sulking except this time he hasn't and Petunia feels uneasy about the whole thing.

It was a petty argument over his sister coming to stay over the weekend. Petunia is very fond of Marge, but doesn't know whether she can cope with two screaming children, Vernon, Sirius Black and Marge in her home all in the same weekend.

She would love to cancel Sirius seeing Harry but the last time she had tried to do that he had stood outside the house, making a right noise and embarrassing her in front of all her neighbours. No, Marge visiting was a bad idea and bound to lead to chaos.

* * *

Vernon is stumbling down the street after drinking more than he should have at his friend's house, he is trying to make his way home. The first thing he was going to do was apologise to Petunia because it wasn't her fault that they were being forced to look after Harry or that his Godfather treated their house like it was a hotel, turning up when he felt like it.

There is nothing he would enjoy more than just handing Harry over to Sirius for good, but Petunia won't let him or explain why she won't. The boy was going to grow up unnatural, like his parents and there was nothing that was going to change that.

Vernon can hear footsteps behind him as walks into Privet Drive but is too drunk to turn around and see whose they are.

He feels a sharp pain in the back of his head, then everything goes black.

* * *

"Out of all the ways you could knock him unconscious you chose to do it the Muggle way," A gruff voice tells the masked figure standing over Vernon Dursley.

"What are you doing here Fenrir?" The figure asks, scowling behind the mask.

"Making sure you don't mess this up," Fenrir replies. "Bellatrix wants this over and done with as quickly as possible."

"I still don't know what use she could have for him." The figure says looking at Vernon with disgust.

"Who knows why Bellatrix does or wants anything?. It's our job to follow her orders until the Dark Lord returns and gives us all the things he promised."

"If any of us lives that long under Bellatrix's command." The figure mutters quietly.

* * *

 **AN2: I am interested to see if anyone cam guess what Bellatrix would want with Vernon.**


	7. Chapter 7

Severus had seen Bellatrix in the height of madness. More than once saw her kill or injure many innocent people. Never did he imagine her cooking, but nevertheless here she was doing that.

He found the scene odd as he stood the Lestranges kitchen.

"I take it Dumbledore sent you," Bellatrix tells him while whisking eggs.

"He wants Vernon Dursley returned to his family," Severus replied if Bellatrix wasn't going to beat around the bush nor would he.

Bellatrix flashes him a smile it holds a mixture of amusement and danger.

"When Dumbledore returns what Moody took off Evan's dead body, then I will happily let the fat pig go," Bellatrix responded, with boredom shining in her eyes. " I would, however, advise him not to take too long the poor man's wounds are very infected".

Severus did not like the sound of that or the smile on Bellatrix's face.

"What wounds Bellatrix?" Severus asked, his voice cold.

Bellatrix let out a laugh and looked at him like "Do you really expect me to tell you"

"Do everyone here a favour and run along to Dumbledore"

*******Line Break**********

Harry sleeps against Sirius' chest with his thumb in his mouth. Severus can't stop himself peering over every now and again as he told Dumbledore and Sirius what Bellatrix told him.

There isn't much to tell but what he does say makes Dumbledore frown. Sirius mutters something' about Bellatrix and Severus doesn't need to hear what he said to know it was an insult.

Maybe one day he would tell him the story of how his cousin killed him.

"So Dumbledore what does Bellatrix want that you obviously don't want her to have?" Sirius asked it seemed to Severus getting to the point was a family trait. Which was odd because apart from Sirius the Black family were Slytherin through and through.

Severus sat up a little straighter eager to know what all this was about.

"Voldemort left a will. Everything he had goes to Bellatrix all his wealth, titles and properties. More than a few Death Eaters are still following her orders if they found out that he basically made her Lady Voldemort she could start the war all over again."

"Yeah, well if you don't give her what she wants, then she isn't going to return Vernon and Petunia won't have Harry at hers until he's returned. Harry will lose the protection you keep saying he needs," Sirius said, glaring at Dumbledore.

"I know that Sirius," Dumbledore sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Severus, you know Bellatrix what do you think she'll do if I give her what she wants".

"Honestly, the same thing she's doing now, only with more arrogance," Severus told the weary looking old man. "We all know that she's still training Death Eaters and I don't think she wants another war, at least not until she's at the side of the Dark Lord".


End file.
